


Музыка в ночи

by hitama



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: Некоторые загадки лучше оставлять неразгаданными.





	1. Лунная соната

С наступлением темноты на Готэм обрушился дождь. Редкие прохожие спешили укрыться в сомнительной безопасности своих жилищ, миллионы окон заморгали, словно глаза пробуждающегося дракона.  
Наступила ночь: время монстров, время Бэтмена.  
Он парил над мокрыми улицами, скользил между бетонными скалами небоскребов, замирал горгульей над бурлящими водостоками. И вслушивался.  
За четыре часа он успел остановить одно ограбление и спугнул пару отчаянных наркодилеров. В иные дни его улов был больше за полчаса.  
И он бы рад думать, что готэмские преступники испугались мстителя в черном плаще.  
Но причина необычного затишья была в другом: две недели как Джокер сбежал из Аркхама.  
Клоун не в первый раз оказывался на свободе, но никогда прежде отрезок между побегом и появлением на публике не затягивался так долго.  
Джокер не умел или не хотел таиться. Словно бешеный пес он бросался на Готэм, заливая улицы кровью и безумием.  
И потому затишье перед бурей наполняло город предчувствием ужаса. Никто не видел Джокера две недели, но все знали, что тот планирует что-то особенное.  
И потому жители Готэма, добропорядочные и не очень, сидели по домам, выжидая.  
С наступлением темноты улицы вымирали.

Брошенный уверенной рукой, крюк звякнул, ловя цель. Летучая Мышь расправила крылья, скользя над крышами.

Минуту спустя Бэтмен приземлился на крышу Готэмского Театра, сливаясь с нависающими над парадным входом скульптурами демонов и фавнов.  
Сияющий экран гигантского баннера отражался в лужах, и даже с крыши он прочел анонс балета и имя новой примы. На последнем свидании Наташа ни о чем другом не говорила, и разозлилась, когда он уснул посреди ее сочащейся ядом рецензии.  
«Маска! Говорят, она ее не снимает даже на репетиции. Якобы это придает ей загадочности, как и ее глупый псевдоним. Могу поспорить, она даже не говорит по-русс…»

Он качнул головой, возвращаясь в реальность — к мокрой крыше и пустым улицам. Брюс Уэйн и Бэтмен уживаются в одном теле, но их миры, как параллельные прямые, никогда не пересекаются.

Бэтмен закрыл глаза и сделал несколько медитативных вдохов/выдохов.

Усиленные электроникой уши поймали звук на грани восприятия. Тренированное сознание немедленно определило источник: заброшенное здание на границе трущоб; расстояние: 300-350 метров на север, в глубь самой неблагополучной части города, рядом с местом, где…

Вдох-выдох.

«Гони деньги! Живо!»  
«Пожалуйста, нет необходимости прибегать к насилию…»  
«И ожерелье».

Выстрелы.

Капли жемчуга на грязном асфальте. Отец, зажимающий рану на груди. Багровая лужа, расползающаяся вокруг лежащей на земле матери. Глаза убийцы в прорезях самодельной маски.

Вдох-выдох. Прошлое Брюса Уэйна не имеет власти над Бэтменом.

Он перемещается на соседнюю крышу. Звук усиливается, хрустальные аккорды Лунной Сонаты Бетховена льются из окна на четвертом этаже.  
Приземляется на полуразрушенный балкон, всматривается, игнорируя рвущуюся на волю память.  
Свет в комнате приглушен, но в бинокль он видит очертания белого рояля. Человек сидит к окну спиной, зеленый фрак и копна рыжих волос. Парик? С каких пор Джокер носит парик?  
Бэтмен сжимает зубы и прыгает на карниз, стекло разлетается вдребезги.  
Фигура у рояля замирает, соната обрывается стоном.  
Бэтмен делает шаг внутрь и комната взрывается как новогодняя хлопушка.

Он возвращается под вой полицейских сирен, едва стихло эхо прогремевшего взрыва.  
Комната наполнена гарью и белыми щепками. Человек во фраке исчез.


	2. Белое пианино

Солнечный свет пробивается сквозь опущенные шторы, освещая пустую комнату и нетронутую кровать.  
Альфред вздохнул, подхватил поднос и направился к лифту.

По пути вниз Альфред не без грусти подумал о том, во что превратилась его жизнь, если он больше времени проводит в «логове» под домом, чем в любой из комнат наверху.  
Язвительная реплика уже вертелась на языке, когда он замер у входа в тайное убежище Брюса.  
Музыка. Лунная соната Бетховена.  
На секунду он застыл, как человек, увидевший призрака.  
В следующую секунду он распознал аудиозапись и, что важнее, вспомнил детали ночного приключения Бэтмена.  
С подносом в руке, он открыл двери лифта и зашел внутрь.

— Доброе утро, сэр. Хотя, судя по вашему виду, вы снова всю ночь не спали.  
Брюс оторвался от монитора и слабо улыбнулся, приглушая музыку.  
— Этот новый подрывник задал Бэтмену задачку. Я пять часов анализировал взрывные устройства.  
— Как нахально с его стороны. — Альфред поставил поднос между ноутбуком и обгоревшей коробкой на столе. — Устройства?  
— Два. Та, что на окне — отвлечь внимание. Настоящая бомба была в рояле. Сработала с отсрочкой в 6 секунд, — Брюс взял с подноса дымящуюся чашку, сделал глоток и поморщился. - Чай?  
— 6? Это не много. Кто-то должен уберечь вас от передозировки кофеином.  
— Хватило, чтобы уйти через люк в полу. Что это? — он кивнул на пару пригласительных билетов на подносе.  
— Благотворительный концерт, вы не помните?  
— Ах, да. Новая балерина. Наташа хотела, чтобы я пошел с ней. Я думал, после первых пяти раз ей надоест слушать мой храп под Чайковского. Zagadka — что означает это слово? Мой русский не так хорош.  
— Головоломка, шарада. Тайна. Мадмуазель Zagadka — звезда мировой величины. Париж, Нью-Йорк и Метрополис спорили за честь пригласить ее. И, если мне не изменяет память, в ее репертуаре нет «Лебединого озера».  
— И она предпочла Готэм… хм.  
— Возможно, мадмуазель наслышана о любви мистера Уэйна к классическому балету.  
— Ха-ха. Очень смешно, Альфред.  
— Или же она верит, что Рыцарь Готэма сделал город безопаснее Метрополиса.  
— В таком случае, вчерашний взрыв эту уверенность развеял. — Брюс взял с подноса один из пригласительных билетов. — Какой идиот тратит на печать пригласительных больше, чем месячный бюджет больницы для бедняков?  
— Вы слишком строги к себе, мистер Уйэн.  
— Гм?  
— Фонд Брюса Уэйна организует 90 процентов благотворительных акций в Готэме. Включая этот концерт.  
— В таком случае, мне нравится дизайн с стиле Возрождения, — он перевернул билет. — И… ничего так не говорит о желании помочь городу, как зловещая венецианская маска с… разрезанным ртом?  
Альфред взял другой билет.  
— А, теперь я вижу, почему вам так показалось. Это маска вампира из одного из балетов мадмуазель Zagadka. Полагаю, дизайн был согласован с ней.  
Брюс хмыкнул и бросил пригласительный на стол.  
— Пожалуй, мне надо больше интересоваться деятельностью собственного благотворительного фонда.  
Он отвернулся и прибавил звук компьютера. Лунная соната заполнила помещение.  
— Я был уверен, что нашел его, — тихо сказал Брюс. — Но это не Джокер.  
— Ваш пианист может быть человеком Джокера.  
— Не думаю. Бомбы Джокера одни из самых сложных, с которыми мне приходилось сталкиваться. Ловушки внутри ловушек, никакой страховки, и юмор, понятный ему одному. Тот, кто сделал вчерашнюю бомбу, знает дело, но устройство примитивное. К тому же, бомбист был озабочен собственной безопасностью больше, чем эффективностью. Нет, Джокер ни при чем.  
Они замолчали, слушая запись.  
— Я помню, как мучился со мной учитель музыки, — вполголоса сказал Брюс. — За полгода мне удалось освоить «У Мэри был ягненок». Потом мама сдалась и согласилась прекратить уроки. Кажется, она пожалела преподавателя.  
— Вы были поразительно немузыкальным ребенком.  
Брюс усмехнулся.  
— И все же я узнал мелодию. Мама, очевидно, любила Лунную сонату. Я помню, что слышал ее в детстве много раз. Кстати, ты не помнишь, куда делось белое пианино, которое у нас было? Альфред… ты в порядке?  
— Конечно, сэр, — он заставил себя улыбнуться. — Желаете, чтобы я забрал поднос?  
— …Я помню белое пианино и зеленое платье. Мне было четыре, может, пять лет. Она все время играла эту музыку.

Брюс склонился над монитором.  
— Я нашел статью о нашей звезде балета в Дейли Плэнет. Похоже, псевдоним — всего лишь экзотический вариант реального имени. Тут пишут, что ее настоящее имя — Элизабет Нигма. Энигма, то есть загадка, — мой французский для этого достаточно хорош.  
Альфред уронил поднос.


	3. "У Мэри был ягнёнок... "

\- Комиссар, у вас есть новая информация о Джокере.  
\- Как...  
\- Я был поблизости.  
Готэмский мститель подошел ближе, умудряясь сливаться с тенями даже в залитом светом помещении городского морга. Маска скрывала лицо, но у комиссара все равно создалось впечатление, что Бэтмен хмурится.  
\- Я знаю его.  
\- Томас Шифт. Шизофреник, полгода назад вышел из Аркхама с диагнозом "стойкая ремиссия". Один из людей Джокера.  
\- Причина смерти?  
Гордон откинул простыню.  
\- Одно можно сказать точно - это не суицид. Патрульному, который нашел его, потребовалось помощь психолога.  
Бэтмен наклонился, рассматривая тело. Молчание затянулось.  
\- Думаете, его пытали? - не выдержал Гордон.  
Едва заметное движение плеч.  
\- Не уверен. Главная задача при пытке - причинить как можно больше боли, не допустив потери сознания или преждевременной смерти. Здесь, как я вижу, единственной целью было причинить боль.  
\- Боюсь спрашивать, откуда такие знания.  
\- Или тот, кто пытал его, не обладал необходимым опытом. Что-то еще?  
\- На теле нашли это, - Гордон достал пластиковый пакет. - Джокер и в прошлом не церемонился со своими людьми. Хотя раньше дело обходилось перерезанным горлом. Или бомбой в желудке. Кстати, желудок и большую часть внутренностей мы нашли рядом с телом.  
\- Лицо не изувечено. Кто-то хотел, чтобы его опознали.  
Бэтмен оторвался от созерцания мертвого Томаса Шифта и взял из рук Гордона пакет.  
\- Рождественская открытка.  
\- Может, он из Австралии.  
\- Раньше были игральные карты.  
\- Помню, - Гордон сунул по привычке руку в карман, вспомнил, что бросил курить, поморщился и вытащил руку. - Открытка музыкальная, кстати.

Винтажный рисунок изображал троих детей, наряжающих елку. Девочка держала в руке ярко-голубой шар. Один из мальчиков, стоя на табуретке, водружал на верхушку фигуру ангела. Обычная рождественская картинка, за исключением того, что лица детей были грубо закрашены красным карандашом.

\- Все отпечатки на открытке принадлежат Томасу Шифту, - сказал Гордон. - Из Аркхама переслали его дело с образцом почерка. Наши криминалисты еще не закончили, но предварительно - текст внутри писал Шифт.

Бэтмен раскрыл открытку.

Шепот вентилятора на потолке перебила знакомая с детства простенькая мелодия.  
\- "У Мэри был ягненок"?  
\- Теперь я буду это вспоминать каждый раз, когда дочка попросит спеть колыбельную.  
\- По крайней мере, он угадал с сезонными цветами, - сказал Бэтмен.  
Картон внутри заляпан кровавыми отпечатками. Зеленые буквы скакали и забегали за поля, точно стая напуганных животных.  
Он прочитал:

 

у МЭРИ БЫЛ ЯгНЁНоК,

ШЕРСтЬ БЕЛа кАК СНЕГ.

 

КудА БЫ мЭРИ НЕ ПОШЛА

ЯГНЁНОК ШЕЛ ЗА НЕй.

 

За ЧТО ОН МЭрИ ЛЮБИТ ТАК?

ВОТ ТАКОЙ ВОПРоС.

 

ОТВеТ ПРОСтОЙ, ПРОсТОЙ ОТВЕТ:

ВЕдЬ ЛЮБИТ мЭРИ, 

лЮБИТ МЭРИ, ЯГНёНКА СВОЕГО.

 

Бэтмен медленно закрыл открытку. Музыка оборвалась.  
\- Я могу сделать копию?  
\- Конечно. Какие-то идеи?  
\- Пока не знаю.  
\- Но вы не думаете, что это Джокер, - заметил Гордон.  
\- Я не исключаю любую возможность, комиссар. У вас есть сведения о том, кто устроил вчерашний взрыв в трущобах?  
\- У меня ничего. - Гордон вскинул голову. - В Готэме появился новый игрок?  
\- Может быть.  
\- Боже, спаси нас всех! Публика и без того на взводе из-за побега Джокера.  
Бэтмен сфотографировал труп Шифта и открытку. Но вместо того, чтобы, по своему обыкновению, исчезнуть, он задержался у двери.  
\- Вы тоже думаете, что это я? С появлением Бэтмена город наводнили злодеи, которых раньше здесь никто не видел. Все стало еще хуже.  
Гордон снял очки, размышляя, как ответить на вопрос.  
\- Некоторые мои коллеги так думают, - он вынул из кармана платок, неловко вытер запотевшие в помещении очки.  
\- Что думаете вы, комиссар?  
Гордон водрузил очки на место, сложил платок.  
\- До Бэтмена Готэм был городом с самым высоким уровнем преступности в стране. Мы жили в клоаке так долго, что забыли, как можно жить иначе. - Он посмотрел в глаза Готэмскому Мстителю. - Бэтмен дал людям надежду. Но надежда - это путь, а не решение. Людям страшно ступить на этот путь. А когда людям страшно, страх легко превращается в ненависть. И эта ненависть не всегда обращена на тех, кто ее заслуживает.

 

С тех пор, как его статус изменился с разыскиваемого преступника на врага общества, уходить от полиции стало труднее. Хотя бы потому, что теперь Бэтмена действительно пытались поймать.  
Альфред советовал взять отпуск. Если бы не побег Джокера, возможно, он бы прислушался.  
На пересечении 52й и 54й патрульная машина при его появлении включила сирену и даже некоторое время пыталась преследовать.  
О продолжении патруля речи не шло.  
Сбросив "хвост", бэтмобиль свернул в сторону причала и на полной скорости въехал в один из разбросанных по городу секретных гаражей. 

Бортовой компьютер показал удаляющуюся прочь машину, переговоры полицейских подтвердили, что они его потеряли.  
Он подключил планшет и отправил файлы.   
Пляшущие зеленые буквы вызывали смутное беспокойство, ему казалось, он что-то упускает.  
Он нашел аудио "У Мэри был ягненок" на Ютубе и дважды прослушал. Беспокойство усилилось.  
Почему сумасшедшие клоуны обращаются к теме детства? Личная травма или попытка манипулирования травмами других?  
И если второе, откуда безумцам знать о чужой боли?

В последний раз он касался пианино в их предпоследнее Рождество. Дом был полон гостей, вокруг елки в центре носились дети сотрудников компании отца и его деловых партнеров. Их лица сливались в памяти в безымянные маски. Он запомнил только Рейчел. И ту ужасную песенку.

Его посадили за пианино.  
Потом ему аплодировали.

\- Это худшее Рождество в моей жизни, - Брюс уронил лицо в ладони. - Я больше никогда не смогу выйти из дома. Если бы я мог, я бы эмигрировал во Францию. Или Тибет.  
\- Кстати, твои родители пригласили Кэт Грант, - сказала Рейчел. - Спорим, твое фото за пианино попадет в следующий номер. Может даже на обложку.  
Брюс застонал и девочка рассмеялась.  
\- Брось, это не конец света. Хотя я немного удивилась, услышав "У Мэри был ягненок".  
\- Мы разучивали "Лунную сонату", но когда я сел, и они все уставились на меня, я забыл ноты.  
\- Они же были перед твоими глазами.  
\- Я забыл, что они там. Потом увидел в толпе тебя и вспомнил эту песенку. Это единственное, что я умею играть по памяти.  
\- Ты поэтому подарил мне плюшевого ягненка?  
Брюс отвел взгляд и, чтоб скрыть смущение, положил руку за белоснежную шерсть игрушки в руках девочки.  
\- Не люблю играть на пианино, но... когда я играю эту штуку я думаю о тебе.  
\- По твоему, я похожа на ягненка?  
Он покраснел.  
\- Ты похожа на Мэри.  
\- Фууу! - раздался тонкий голос за их спинами. - Брюс хочет целоваться с Рейчел! Рейчел хочет, чтобы Брюс ее поцеловал! Беее!  
\- Мы не...  
\- Эдди! - вскрикнула Рейчел. - Отдай! Брюс, Эдди забрал моего ягненка! Скажи, чтобы он его вернул!

"Сэр? С вами все в порядке?"  
Он посмотрел на горящий на приборной панели сигнал связи.  
\- Альфред. Ты получил файлы?  
\- Двадцать минут назад. И сразу связался с вами.  
\- Я задумался.  
\- Проблемы с патрульной машиной?  
\- Нет, я оторвался. Думаю, сегодня ночью Бэтмен больше не нужен.  
\- Да, в криминальных сводках старые новости и интервью с психиатром Джокера.  
\- Он его не убил? Что-то новенькое.  
\- Ее. Доктора Квинзель не было в Аркхаме в день побега.  
\- Ей повезло, - щелчок секретной застежки и маска полетела в салон. - Думаю, немного светских новостей сегодня городу не повредят.  
\- Хм. Ламборджини или Мазерати?  
\- Ламборджини. Новая модель, которую еще не показывали на автосалонах, - перчатки и нагрудная броня последовали за маской. - Брюс Уэйн не попадал в объективы папарацци больше недели.  
\- Как неосмотрительно с его стороны. Что делать с другой машиной?  
\- Оставь. Думаю, пока полиция Готэма не потеряет энтузиазм, Бэтмену лучше держаться подальше от логова.  
Он протянул руку, собираясь отключиться. Остановился.  
\- Альфред... Ты помнишь ягненка, которого я подарил Рейчел? Игрушку, - поспешил добавить он.  
\- ...  
\- Нам было лет по семь.  
\- Это как-то связано с уликами, которые вам показал комиссар?  
\- Не думаю. Но в этом деле есть что-то странное. Как будто он знает Бэтмена.  
\- Или Брюса Уэйна? Что вам говорит ваша интуиция?  
\- Что Джокер замешан. Хотя я не уверен, что это интуиция, а не привычка.  
\- Возможно, Бэтмену лучше вернуться в логово.  
\- И помешать Брюсу Уэйну попасть в вечерние новости? Все в порядке Альфред. Встретимся за завтраком и... Альфред? Никакого чая.  
\- Как вам будет угодно, сэр.

Тридцать минут спустя серебристый Ламборджини Брюса Уэйна затормозил перед входом в ночной клуб на противоположной стороне города.

 

\- Лорна, - она улыбнулась кокетливо, шелковые волосы цвета горького шоколада коснулись его щеки. - Еще раз спасибо, что спасли меня...  
\- Брюс, - он улыбнулся, принимая игру.  
Девушка-менеджер в розовом платье в облипку проводила их в ВИП-зону. Музыка в стиле J-Techno сотрясала стены оформленного в подводной теме клуба.  
\- Я не соврала про возраст, - Лорна повысила голос. - Подружка одолжила свое удостоверение, пока копы ищут парня на мотоцикле, который вырвал мою сумочку возле торгового центра. Боже, мне так стыдно.  
\- Рад, что сумел помочь, - он сверкнул зубами навстречу фотовспышкам, щедро давая пищу сплетням о "новой подружке". К вечеру следующего дня журналисты вывернут ее жизнь наизнанку. Он бы посочувствовал Лорне, не будь он уверен в неслучайности их случайной встречи.  
\- Двойной мартини для меня и... клубничный вермут для девушки.  
\- Как вы угадали мой любимый коктейль?  
У нее красивые глаза, подумал он, поднося бокал к губам и изображая глоток.  
Брюс улыбнулся, вспоминая времена, когда коллеги по миру бизнеса считали его идиотом, а корпоративные шпионы носили напичканные электроникой 12-сантиметровые шпильки. Вроде блондинки, которую ему пытался подсунуть Лекс Лютор.  
\- Применил дедуктивный метод.  
Она захихикала.  
\- Я тоже фанатка Шерлока. Он такой душка, - она поставила бокал на столик между ними. Блеск для губ оставил на стекле розовый полумесяц. - Я его встречала на премьере "Игры в имитацию". Сказал мне: "Привет" и расписался на плакате.  
Ему потребовалось секунд двадцать, чтобы понять, что она говорит о сериальном английском актере. Когда она отвернулась, он опустошил свой бокал в декоративную ламинарию слева от них, сфотографировал смартфоном отпечаток большого пальца на ее бокале, и проверил сайт городских новостей. На главной странице обнаружил свою фотографию у клуба. Он открыл папку со снимками из морга и сохранил в нее mp3 с песенкой. Открыл снимок открытки.  
\- Это решетка.  
Брюс поднял голову.  
\- Детский шифр или анаграмма-решетка, - Лорна поднесла бокал к губам. - В школе я так записывала имена мальчиков в своем дневнике, и наивно верила, что мама не догадается, что означают выделенные буквы.  
Не переставая улыбаться, он провел по экрану, блокируя телефон.  
\- Извините, мистер Уэйн, - Лорна улыбнулась грустно. - Ваш смартфон лежал на столе и у него очень яркий экран.  
Она встала.  
\- Я не шпионка, если вас это беспокоит.  
\- Вы знали, кто я.  
Лорна закатила глаза, словно говоря: "Да ладно вам".  
\- Моих отпечатков нет в базе международных террористов или похитителей бриллиантов, - она достала визитку из сумочки. Это была дешевая, распечатанная на бытовом принтере визитка. Он ее взял.  
\- Вы актриса.  
\- Очень начинающая, - она фыркнула. - И, похоже, не очень талантливая. Подруга кинула мне ссылку про миллиардера, зависающего в клубе по соседству. Мне стало любопытно. А потом вы сами стали мне интересны. - Она наклонилась. - Кто вы, мистер Уэйн? На вашем телефоне загадки, вы фотографируете отпечатки девушки, с которой только что познакомились, и выливаете мартини, чтобы создать впечатление пьющего. Да, я заметила.  
Она пожала плечами.  
\- Спасибо за вечер. Мне пора домой.  
\- Подождите.  
\- Зачем?  
\- У вас нет машины.  
\- Дедуктивный метод? Спасибо, я доберусь на метро.  
Он улыбнулся фирменной улыбкой плейбоя.  
\- На Ламборджини быстрее. - Добавил искренне: - Пожалуйста?

* * *

Владельцы готэмских магазинов уже начали открываться, когда мимо них, ломая ночные лужи, промчался серебристый Ламборджини. Некоторые из интересующихся светскими новостями горожан узнали в человеке за рулем владельца Уэйн Индастриз.

На светофоре Брюс достал телефон, собираясь позвонить Альфреду. Фотография Лорны сонно улыбнулась ему с заставки и молодой миллиардер не удержался от улыбки в ответ. Она была так трогательна мила с разметавшимися по подушке волосами. Он набрал ее номер и прослушал сообщение на автоответчике. Вероятно, девушка уснула.

На светофоре включился зеленый, мотор взревел, бросая машину вперед.

Перед домом он снова вынул телефон и вывел на экран другой снимок.

\- Детский шифр, - он усмехнулся. - Ну конечно.

Во втором окне набрал выделенные размером буквы:

у г о т а к у д м й а р о е т с д м л ё

Сохранил файл и отключил двигатель.

Свет в прихожей не загорелся и Альфред его не встретил. Генератор в доме барахлил в прошлом и дворецкий почти наверняка лег спать. Брюс сам просил его больше отдыхать. В конце концов, он сам может принести поднос с кухни. Брюс вспомнил бледность Альфреда вчера в логове и его сердце сжалось.

Шторы в гостиной задвинуты, так что все, что он разглядел - неясный силуэт в углу.  
\- Альфред?  
Смех, от которого у Брюса Уэйна зашевелились волосы на затылке.  
\- Так-так, - пронзительный как визг пилы голос, - богатый мальчик не любит ночевать дома. А мы тебя ждали! Волновались! Валидол! Седые волосы! А-а, ох уж эта современная молодежь!  
Щелчок, и мир взорвался светом 300-ваттной люстры, звуком врубившегося на "макс" плазменного экрана, в камине взорвалась петарда, а с потолка на голову Брюсу осыпалось разноцветное конфетти.  
Фигура в углу развернулась и тело Бэтмена напряглось, автоматически переходя в боевой режим.  
\- Брюююси! - Джокер, в фиолетовом пиджаке и знакомом гриме, развел руки, слово решил скосплеить Христа из Рио, добавив к образу "Узи" в правой руке. - Добро пожаловать домой!


	4. Из чего сделаны маленькие девочки?

При виде Гордона седой полицейский сунул телефон в карман и протянул руку.  
— Доброе утро, комиссар. Как жена, дети?  
— Жена в порядке, дети растут слишком быстро. Барбара вчера учила меня пользоваться интернетом. То чувство, когда 12-летний ребенок знает о мире больше тебя.  
— Как я тебя понимаю.  
— Кавальский, ты сказал, у тебя есть что-то по моему делу. Еле нашел адрес. — Он огляделся. — Это же здание бывшего приюта. Я думал, после пожара его снесли.  
Они зашли в проем, перешагнул через остаток двери.  
Дежуривший у трупа светловолосый полицейский вскинул голову, словно заждавшаяся хозяина овчарка. Лет 23 на вид, чуть оттопыренные уши придавали ему простоватый вид.  
— В городском бюджете не нашли денег на снос и в развалинах обосновались бомжи, — сказал Кавальский. - А, ты только посмотри на эти маленькие кровати. Я думал, бродяги их на металлолом растащили.  
— Убитый бродяга в заброшенном здании, — Гордон сунул руки в карманы. — Ты за этим меня позвал?  
— Не торопись.  
Гордон склонился над трупом, рассматривая испитое, заросшее щетиной лицо в шрамах старых ожогов.  
— Стреляли в упор, из малого калибра, — Кавальский сунул руку в карман.  
— Известно, кто он?  
— Ричард Шор. 32. Мелкие кражи, нарушение общественного порядка - ну, как обычно.  
— Его опознали? Это необычно.  
— Я его опознал, Джим.  
Кавальский выудил из кармана куртки мятую пачку «Мальборо», протянул Гордону.  
— Я бросил.  
— Опять? — Кавальский хмыкнул.  
Молодой полицейский за их спинами кашлянул, и покраснел, когда они обернулись.  
— Тебя ведь не было тогда на пожаре.  
— Я видел снимки.  
— А я был здесь, — он закурил. — Из 120 сирот 53 сгорели заживо, еще два десятка умерли позже от ожогов и отравления дымом. — Он ткнул сигаретой в черные провалы окон. — Тут везде были решетки как в гребаном Аркхаме. Воспитатели смылись еще до приезда пожарных. Ты бы это видел, Гордон! Как они тянули ручонки и кричали. Они все кричали: «Мама». Даже те, кто матери отродясь не видел.  
Гордон посмотрел на лежащего на земле бродягу.  
— Да, этот из выживших, — Кавальский поднес сигарету ко рту, затянулся. — Ричард Шор. Когда я вытащил парня он дымился. Накрыл своим телом сестренку. Лорна. Представь, я запомнил имя. Как у героини того романа. Хорошенькая как ангелочек. Когда о пожаре написали, объявилась ее тетка с Восточного побережья. Забрала к себе. Повезло ей.  
— А Ричард?  
Кавальский криво улыбнулся.  
— Ожоги 30%. Ему было семнадцать с половиной и уже задерживали за кражу. Так что из больницы Ричард сразу попал на улицу.  
Они помолчали.  
— Эти дети не заслужили такой участи, — Кавальский уронил окурок и наступил на него ботинком.  
— Никто такого не заслуживает, — сказал Гордон.  
Кавальский снова затянулся и выдохнул дым, прищурился.  
— Пошли слухи, в Готэме объявился еще один психованный клоун. Это правда? Люди бояться выходить на улицы.  
— Что, полиция не может обеспечить безопасность торговцев дурью? — Он пожалел о сказанном раньше, чем закончил фразу. — Я плохо выспался, — сказал Гордон. — Извини.  
Кавальский пожал плечами и повернулся к напарнику.  
— Лин.  
Молодой полицейский встрепенулся.  
— Сходи к машине.  
Они помолчали. С улицы донесся голос молодого копа, требующего кого-то отойти от места преступления.  
— Хороший парень Лин, — сказал Кавальский. — Смышленый, честный. Хотел бы я сказать, что был таким же в молодости, но мы оба знаем, что это не правда.  
— Кавальский, я…  
Коп отошел к одной из кроватей, металлический скелет которой за пятнадцать прошедших с пожара лет целиком проржавел и врос в пол.  
— Может, я плохой коп, — Кавальский вернулся с пластиковым пакетом, — но я сам отец. Нет ничего страшнее, чем потерять ребенка. Я не пожелаю такого никому, и не буду стоять в стороне, если могу это предотвратить.  
Гордон поправил сползающие с носа очки. Уставился на куклу в пакете.  
Это была Барби, почти такая же, какую когда-то он покупал для дочери. Только вряд ли кто-то захочет принести в дом эту игрушку. Голова Барби свернута вбок, лицо с выколотым правым глазом разрезано крест накрест, белая футболка и розовые джинсы испачканы… чем-то похожим на кровь.  
— Кровь его, вероятно, — Кавальский кивнул в сторону мертвого Ричарда Шора. — Кукла лежала рядом. Возможно, убийца вложил ее ему в руку и она откатилась в сторону.  
Гордон поискал в кармане перчатки, не нашел, и взялся за край пакета.  
— Я все еще не понимаю, как это связано с моим делом.  
Он взял куклу и сразу же нащупал выпуклость в центре фигурки. Словно кукла была беременной.  
— Внутри бон-бон.  
— Что?  
— Он разрезал кукле живот и затолкал туда конфеты. Как в детской песенке. Помнишь? «Из чего сделаны маленькие девочки?»  
— Хм.  
— Переверни, — сказал Кавальский.  
К затылку Барби, не сразу заметная в светлых кукольных волосах, приклеена фотография его дочери. Мозг полицейского хладнокровно отметил, что фото свежее, потому что на нем у Барбары брекеты, которые ей поставили несколько дней назад.  
— Я еще никому об этом не сообщал, — Кавальский уронил окурок и наступил ботинком. — Видели только я и Лин.  
— И тот, кто это сделал, — Гордон поднял голову. — Что-то еще?  
— Перед смертью он пил бурбон.  
— А?  
— Хозяин магазинчика на соседней улице рассказал, у Паленого Ричи завелись деньги. Много. Намекнул, что это только начало и скоро у него будет еще больше. Купил самую дорогую бутылку в магазине, два стакана и шоколадку.  
— Он собирался с кем-то встретится.  
— Похоже на то.  
— Спасибо.  
— Можешь забрать фото. Или всю куклу, — Кавальский покачал головой. — По любому это «висяк». Всем плевать на беднягу Ричарда.  
— Мне не плевать. — Гордон аккуратно оторвал фотографию дочери и сунул в карман. — Прикрепи улики к делу, — он убрал куклу обратно в пакет и протянул Кавальскому. — Ты сказал, у Ричарда есть родственники?  
— Тетка, та, что забрала его сестру… художница, сейчас в Метрополисе на выставке. Сестра Лорна снимает квартиру рядом с центром, но они вроде бы не общались с пожара. Я пытался дозвониться ей как раз перед тем, как ты приехал. Трубку никто не взял, я уже хотел послать кого-нибудь к ней.  
— Я съезжу, — сказал Гордон.  
— Вот адрес, — Кавальский протянул вырванный из блокнота листок.

Лин при их появлении убрал рацию и вышел из машины:  
— В доме Брюса Уэйна сработала сигнализация. Туда отправили патрульную машину, начальство хочет, чтобы мы тоже поехали.  
Кавальский поморщился, и со вздохом протолкнулся в машину на сиденье рядом с водителем.  
— Гордон, ты с нами?  
— Думаю, управление туда уже полгорода отправило.  
Кавальский хмыкнул.  
— И наверняка окажется, наследник Уэйнов запустил бутылкой шампанского в окно или что-то вроде того. Пустая трата времени. Сообщишь, если мисс Шор расскажет что-нибудь интересное?

Проводив глазами машину Кавальского и его напарника, Гордон не сразу тронулся с места. Чернокожий парень в красной спортивной толстовке следил за ним с противоположного конца улицы. В метре от него, курила, привалившись к изрисованной граффити стене, негритянка в рваных колготках с блесками. Гордон поправил сползающие на нос очки и выудил из кармана телефон. Жена не сразу взяла трубку.  
«Джим, что случилось?»  
У него сжалось сердце. После Двуликого, она на любой его звонок отвечала этой фразой.  
— Все в порядке, дорогая… — он замешкался, не выпуская из вида парочку через дорогу. — Где Барбара?  
«В своей комнате, где ей еще быть? Мне кажется, она слишком много времени проводит за компьютером. Я даже не уверена, есть ли у нее реальные друзья. Она кроме школы нигде не бывает».  
— Может и к лучшему, — пробормотал Гордон.  
Гордон вытащил из кармана носовой платок, смахнул проступивший на лбу пот. Бумажка с адресом Лорны Шор выпала из кармана, он поднял ее, мысленно прикинул расстояние до здания сгоревшего приюта.  
— Мне пора, — он помолчал и добавил. — Я люблю тебя.  
«Джим?»  
Он достал из второго кармана записную книжку в черной обложке «под молескин» (подарок Барбары), нашел страницу с выписанными из вчерашней открытки буквами:

у г о т а к у д м й а р о е т с д л ё

УГАДАЙ КТО УМРЕТ СЛЕДОМ

Вложил адрес Лорны между страниц, убрал блокнот, и завел мотор.

* * *  
— Барбара, — мать постучала в дверь. — Звонил отец. — Она приоткрыла дверь. — Надо сходить в магазин.  
— М-мм минутку.  
— Не сиди так долго за компьютером. Ты уроки сделала?  
— Да, хотя нам не задали.  
— О чем ты? Как могут ничего не задать?  
— В школе слетели все компьютеры и с ними учебные планы. Здорово, правда?  
— Барбара!  
— Я ни при чем! Честно. На этот раз это был кто-то другой, — добавила она тише.  
Мать вздохнула.  
— Воскресенье, Барбара.  
— Гм.  
— Ты не хочешь куда-нибудь пойти? Например, в кино.  
Девочка громко фыркнула, не отрываясь от монитора.  
— Большинство кинотеатров отменили утренние показы. Ну, из-за Джокера. В школе ходили слухи, что могут отменить занятия на следующей неделе. Если бы ты разрешила мне пойти на «Голодные игры"…  
— Нет. Мы уже говорили об этом. Твой отец согласен. Такие фильмы не подходят для девочки твоего возраста.  
— Окей, — Барбара пожала плечами, не прекращая стучать по клавиатуре. — Я тут закончу и схожу в магазин.  
Постояв в дверях, мать покачала головой и вышла.  
— Жизнь в Готэме не подходит для девочки моего возраста, — прошептала Барбара. — Но об этом никто не говорит. Так… посмотрим, как ты это сделал…  
Она ввела команду и нажала ENTER. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Затем экран вспыхнул и погас.  
— Ну здорово, — Барбара наморщила лоб и потянулась к кнопке RESET на системном блоке.

ИЗ ЧЕГО СДЕЛАНЫ МАЛЕНЬКИЕ ДЕВОЧКИ?##

Надпись возникла на экране.

— Что за… — она не глядя нажала несколько клавиш.

рларплаопоа

ОТВЕТ НЕ ВЕРЕН##

— Ха?

ИЗ ЧЕГО СДЕЛАНЫ МАЛЕНЬКИЕ ДЕВОЧКИ?##

Она уставилась на монитор. Подумав, вбила:

##Кто ты?

ОТВЕТ НЕ ВЕРЕН##

— Ой да ладно! — она пожевала нижнюю губу и напечатала:

##Из конфет и пирожных и сластей всевозможных.  
##Доволен?

ОТВЕТ ВЕРНЫЙ, БАРБАРА ГОРДОН##

##Откуда ты меня знаешь?

ТЕБЕ ПОНРАВИЛСЯ МОЙ ПОДАРОК?##

##Ты про взлом школьной сети? Неплохо. Не переводи разговор. Кто ты и откуда знаешь мое имя?

ТЫ ИЩЕШЬ БЭТМЕНА##

Барбара замерла. Из гостиной донеслись звуки маминого воскресного сериала.

##Если ты знаешь мое имя, ты знаешь, что мой отец коп. Ему не понравится, что ты следил за мной.

ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ПОМОЧЬ БЭТМЕНУ, БАРБАРА ГОРДОН?##

##Эй, у тебя заело caps lock или ты один из ненормальных, которые думают, что кажутся убедительнее, если пишут все с большой буквы? Кто ты такой. И не ври, что ты Бэтмен.

Она подумала и дописала:

##Ты знаешь мое имя. Так что будет честно, если ты назовешь мне свое.  
##Алло, ты еще здесь?

ЗОВИ МЕНЯ ЭНИГМА##

* * *

Дом, в котором Лорна Шор снимала квартиру, хотя и находился в центре, напоминал один из тех постепенно ветшающих домов гос.программы 50х, большинство из которых было сметено в эпоху строительного бума 80х в пользу дорогих коммерческих новостроек.  
На входе Гордон не обнаружил консьержки, зато нашел список жильцов с номерами квартир.  
Лорна Шор жила на седьмом этаже и не проверяла почту со вчерашнего дня.  
Лифт в девятиэтажном здании не работал.  
— Ну конечно, — сказал Гордон.  
К ее этажу он подошел, дыша как марафонец.  
Четыре квартиры на площадке. Звук телевизора из соседней. Когда Гордон нажал на звонок, в квартире напротив залаяла собака.  
Послушав разносящийся в пустой квартире звонок, Гордон решил для надежности постучать. Возможно, ему следует поговорить с соседями и оставить записку для сестры Ричарда.  
— Мисс Шор, мое имя Джим Гордон, я… — он нажал на ручку и она поддалась.  
Дверь скрипнула, открываясь под собственным весом.  
Комиссар замер и потянулся за пистолетом.  
— Мисс Шор? Я из полиции, — быстрый взгляд на замок подтвердил, что взлома не было. — Я захожу.


End file.
